Things We Keep In The Dark
by alibradragon
Summary: The dark side has always been an irresistible force. Some people aren't aware of the penalties for being pulled in. ; eventual Yuugi x OC x Yami R&R!


Nero: Hey! I'm not dead at all! Talk about a hiatus from YGO! So! I recently got inspired for a number of things. I had a little renaissance with YGO, lol a rebirth in plain, non-fancy terms. I want to try and start up the Artist and the Duelist once again on the ninth chapter, but I'll set that aside (again) for another story! Woohoo!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I, Nero do not own Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh! It is copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi! I'm just borrowing the characters for this story of mine. I do however own my original characters, unless stated otherwise!_

**(Additional) Notes:** _This story is indeed Alternate Universe to a certain extent!_

**Summary:** _There's something about the dark side that is just irresistable. It does have consequences however should one be pulled into it._

* * *

**Things We Keep In the Dark**

_Chapter One: The Other Yuugi_

"Kagerou-chan," the soft voice of Mutou Yuugi started, "Do you want to play a game with me? I mean...if you've got the time to...I don't want to be a bother—"

"I'd love to, Yuugi-kun." the female replied, much to Yuugi's delight. For the longest time, the vertically challenged, amethyst eyed boy had a bit of a tiny crush on the midnight haired, gold eyed girl from Hokkaido. They shared a common interest: the love of games. Every afternoon he'd find her sitting at a table by herself because she'd rather not be bothered by students and he'd approach her and ask if she wanted to play a game with him. Every day she'd tell him yes, and his heart would flutter. Yuugi wondered if Kagerou had any feelings for him, because she was so nice to him.

Well, correction, she was nice to _him_ and _select people_. Otherwise, everyone else would get a glimpse of how cruel she could be with her snide remarks and the uncanny ability to break hearts by opening her mouth. She was like a female version of Kaiba Seto. But she seemed to be nowhere near as cold as he was. Whereas Kaiba walked around with his guard up and beams set to 'crush' twenty four seven, Kagerou had plenty of moments where she'd be nice.

People believed she was being nice to Yuugi because he hadn't done anything to her, but such wasn't the case. She was nice to Yuugi because she _liked_ being around him and his friends. Of course, Anzu was a little weary of Kagerou, but for the most part they got along fine. Yuugi got to see what most people didn't: her genuine kindness.

"What do you want to play today?" Kagerou asked, watching the shorter boy take a seat.

"Checkers, Kagerou-chan!"

"Alright, we'll play that then." she smiled at Yuugi again and he blushed a little while digging out the board and pieces.

"Yuugi-kun," the midnight haired girl began, her fingers reaching for the pieces to set them up quickly and effortlessly, "I've been hearing some...things around the school. Rumors, if you can call them that. I figured I'd put them to rest by asking the person involved directly."

"Oh?" Yuugi mouthed while setting up his own pieces, amethyst eyes meeting her gold ones. "They involve me?"

"Mhm. Do you...do you have a _crush_ on **me**, Yuugi?"

Yuugi froze up, and his face turned various shades of red. Suddenly it felt like everybody in the room was watching the both of them, when in actuality they could have cared less. Quickly, he searched for words to say and his hands found much more interest in the black colored pieces and setting them up in their positions.

"W-well...I-I..." he stammered, as Kagerou actually giggled.

"Don't worry, the feelings are mutual. I like being around you, Yuugi. I like being _with_ you." she responded, and his eyes lit up and a smile came to his face. When her hand rested on his lightly in an affectionate gesture, his nervousness was finally put to rest and suddenly today looked wonderful.

When Yuugi arrived home after school, his grandfather wondered just what had happened at school to make the boy so happy.

"Jii-san, she likes me back!" Yuugi grinned as he tossed his bag aside and looked at his grandfather. "Kagerou-chan likes me back!"

"That's wonderful Yuugi! I was wondering when you'd gather up the courage to say something. I was wondering if I'd end up walking in on you in that _compromising situation..._again."

Yuugi turned beet red again, "Jii-san!"

* * *

It had been three months since that exchange. For the past three months, students talked and gossiped, saying that Kagerou was with Yuugi out of pity. She'd break his heart sooner or later and move on. Such wasn't the case. Kagerou was with Yuugi because she did care about him, she did like being with him...but there was something else...more like _someone_ else that had captured her interest. There seemed to be this dark half of Yuugi. A dark presence he didn't seem to be aware of...a dark half that envoked dormant fears Kagerou never knew she had. For the past three months, on every single night, the _Other _Yuugi told Kagerou that it was time to play a little game with him.

Every night, Kagerou's mind and body would be scarred, but come morning this..._other_ Yuugi was nowhere to be found and there was not a mark on her actual body, but a mark on her mind. Her mind made her belief that she could still feel teeth marks, marks of a sharp object or an intense feeling in between her legs as she showered and slowly got dressed.

When she intended to confront Yuugi, he was all smiles and he greeted her with a kiss despite the teasing from Jounouchi and Honda. Yuugi wouldn't remember anything apparently, and Kagerou's questions would be put on the back burner, and she'd tried to get through her day.

The strange thing was...she was never angry about this situation. She was just intrigued by it. She wanted to know more. However, she couldn't go about it and have Yuugi be oblivious to the situation either. She didn't even know where to start, either.

"Kagerou, are you alright? You've been out of it, lately..." Anzu said to her one sunny afternoon as they walked the hallways. "come to think of it, you've been out of it for a long time."

"I'm fine...It's just...have you noticed anything...odd about Yuugi lately?"

"No...why?"

"It's nothing...you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

With that, the dark haired girl pushed open the door to her classroom and walked toward her seat.

Was she the _only one _who knew?

* * *

As the day came to a close Yuugi and Kagerou had left school together, bidding Anzu a cheerful goodbye. They made their way back to the Kame Game Shop and said their hellos to Grandpa before heading upstairs to Yuugi's room.

"Just toss your bag over there, Kagerou-chan!"

Kagerou gave a nod, but paused mid action. She noted a gold box sitting on the desk by Yuugi's bedside. It had an oddly shaped eye in the center, along with Egyptian Heiroglyphics that were carved into the gold all around the box, and on top of the lid. "Oh..." she began softly.

"Kagerou-chan?" Yuugi's voice spoke, interrupting her daze.

"Hm? Sorry, it's just...that puzzle box of yours." Kagerou replied, pointing.

"Oh! That, well, you see—"

"Yuugi! Jounouchi's on the phone!" Grandpa's voice called from downstairs.

"Oh! One moment Kagerou-chan, I'll tell you about the puzzle box later when I get back upstairs!"

When Yuugi left the room, Kagerou turned toward the closed gold box and walked toward it in two simple, quick strides. Her fingers reached out and pushed the lid off the box. She wasn't surprised to find it empty because the boy wore the puzzle around his neck all the time, she was surprised however to hear a voice in her head.

_'Kagerou-chan.'_

Kagerou whirled around, and her eyes widened. It was him. The _Other_ Yuugi. "Y-you! But...how.."

_'You see me because you're linked to Aibou. You see me because I _choose_ to let you see me in this state as opposed to when I simply borrow Aibou's body. You've acquired a spot in Aibou's mind and vice versa.'_

"I knew it wasn't Yuugi who was doing those things..."

_'On the contrary, it is. He and I are one in the same. He isn't aware of me, but I'm aware of him.'_

"That...that doesn't seem fair now, does it? How can Yuugi **not** be aware of another mind that's apart of him?"

_'Because Aibou chooses to stay away from the darkness.'_

Kagerou glanced at the floor, "...Just because you inhabit his body and soul, that doesn't exactly give you the right to take control of it."

_'Are you saying that because of our games? You never had a problem with them before.' _At this, the other Yuugi smirked a little, watching her face flush. _'You keep making a note to ask Yuugi about me, but you seem to push those questions aside. Do you want to know why?'_

"...You're the first to tell me what I'm supposedly thinking." Kagerou spat, her voice sounding much more harsher than she wanted it to be.

Her body froze when the other Yuugi took a step toward her, a transparent hand rising to touch her cheek. She was surprised she could feel that at all.

_'You push them aside because you're afraid of what might happen to me if Yuugi found out. As long as Aibou has that puzzle, I'll be apart of him and you'll always have me.'_

Kagerou blinked once, twice, three times. "Now wait a minute...I like Yuugi, I really do. I wouldn't be his girlfriend if I didn't like him in that way! When I got with Yuugi, I thought I was going to be with **Yuugi**. Not Yuugi and...the crazy, kinky, and slightly freaky dark side of Yuugi." she spoke, her lips twisting into a small pout.

_'We're one in the same, love. And in due time, you'll come to grips with it. You're already interested, that much I know.' _the other Yuugi spoke, not even bothering to hide his grin.

"...I have another question. How are you even able to get to me if Yuugi and I are apart at night?" Kagerou asked.

_'I told you before...Aibou and I have found a place in your mind and soul. We're bound there, no matter how many times you try to get rid of us.'_

Kagerou's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm offended that you'd even think that I would do something like that."

The Other Yuugi simply laughed before pressing his lips to hers, _'I promise that we'll see each other tonight, and you can interrogate me all you want.'_

With that, he was gone, leaving Kagerou to sink to her knees against the carpet. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, one hand against her pink blazer, gripping it tightly. "That was..." she began to say.

"Kagerou-chan, I'm ba—are you okay?!"

Yuugi's worried voice prompted her to look at him and force a smile. "I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Now...tell me about the puzzle box, and the puzzle around your neck!"

* * *

As the sun set, Kagerou had made the decision to stay at Yuugi's overnight. Her parents would understand because they weren't exactly around, possibly off elsewhere. As she folded her uniform neatly and put it on the top of her back pack, Yuugi entered the room in star printed pajamas, toothbrush in hand.

"Those are really cute.." Kagerou teased as she stood up.

"Wha?! Ah! Uhm..." Yuugi stammered, blushing.

Sitting on his bed Kagerou tied her hair into a long ponytail and stretched a little. "So...where's the spare bed?" she asked.

"Wha? Well...we'll just..share my bed." Yuugi replied, still blushing.

"Alright." Kagerou pushed back the covers as Yuugi clicked off the light, satisfied at the light from the full moon poking in through the top window of his room.

As he crawled under the covers he was thankful Kagerou couldn't see the heat rising to his cheeks when their bodies inadvertedly touched.

"Goodnight, Yuugi." she said softly.

"Goodnight, Kagerou-chan."

Kagerou smiled and sat up a little and pressed her lips to Yuugi's lightly. Hesitantly, Yuugi kissed her back while wishing he hadn't worn silly pajamas to bed. It was mortifying!

When the kiss had broken, he watched her lie on her back with a smile on her face followed by closing her eyes. Yuugi followed suit and fell into a small slumber.

Not even five minutes had passed when there was a sudden shift on the small bed and bodies pressed closer together.

"Kagerou-chan...let's play a little game."

* * *

Nero: Annnnd that be the end...for now! Lol reviews are muchly appreciated! I know the details suck, but I promise to describe more! When this idea popped into my head at one in the morning, the smut hadn't been worked out, just implied. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
